the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
How to role-play effectively
This Wiki is a HORROR Role-Play Site. What this means is that the Role-Play and the characters should be based around horror, the beings you see and the play you participate in should send shivers down your spine. Most characters here are human, and almost all have human emotions. Humans are inherently illogical, stupid creatures that react based on whim and not reason. This is reflected in the role-play. If you role-play here, you can take one of two places in this role-play. Both of which are explained here, and you may switch between the potions at any time you wish, depending on what you have in mind. The Player The Player, to be The Player in this role-play means to simply respond to the plot lines given to you. This is not as easy as simply being in battle or responding to a character. This means knowing your character, not simply starting with a profile of the bare basics and going from there. The most successful Role-Players here have spent a half-hour or more thinking of and making a character. Think of the person, how they react. It will do if the character is yourself, as long the character changes as the Role-Play goes on. That's another key to horror Role-Play, the changing of characters. If your character lives long enough to become powerful, that should show, in most a physical nature and a mental one. The things the characters are faced with daily are enough to plummet many humans into insanity. Reflect that. Many characters here were once human, and either spiraled into insanity and then became something no longer human, or were well on their way before they met the main characters. Another important thing to remember: Badasses are not supposed to be your main goal in creating a character. Witty, sharp, brutal, sure. But not badass, not powerful for the simple sake of having a powerful character. This undermines the whole idea of horror, which is, at the roots, humans who are against forces they don't understand and can't defeat. Respond to the Keeper as your character would, no attempts to be badass or cool, simply act as your character would. The Keeper The Keeper is the harder of the two roles to fulfill, for it requires the ability to adapt quickly and adjust well laid plans depending on how a character or a group of characters reacts to their plots. Therefore, the role of The Keeper is not suited for everyone on this site, while others might find it remarkably easy. There are many components to being the Keeper that must come together to make a successful plot line: (Remember: Ask the admins about ANY plot line beforehand. At least let them know. It could save you trouble down the road.) First off, think of a story that is interesting. Now while the definition of "interesting" is subjective, for our purposes it will be defined as "any well-thought out plot that adds something to the RP". You want to create a cult-based plot? Well, we have several cult-like groups already. What makes your cult different from the rest? Why should we care, when we could easilly use The Hushed Monks , or The Timberwolves , or The Blank? Or maybe you want to create a new being for your plot. Once again, what does it add? We have many many fears, both classic and original, that have never (or barely) been used.Could you use one of them? Maybe try adapting an unused Fear to be more interesting, rather than create your own. Why do we need another unstoppable force of nature? (If you do plan to go with an unstoppable force of nature with no explanation, always make sure it is able to be defeated without upsetting or ridiculous logic, or kept invincible because you do not wish to see your creation die). Now, I am by no means saying you cannot make anything new, however, I'm just saying that you should think about why you are making it. Second: Adapt with the reaction of the players. Remember, running a plot line is a lot like playing chess: you can design a strategy to use, but for the most part your movements are entirely reaction based on what strategy your opponent uses. If a player comes up with something you didn't think of, don't dismiss it as an 'illegal move', see if you can react to it in such a way as to use it. And finaly, don't make a plot line for the sheer sake of making one of your own characters powerful or killing off a character you dislike. Please, just don't. It's not interesting whatsoever, and is simply abusing whatever permissions the Admins have given you for that character. Also, the Keeper CANNOT exclude someone from a plot line simply because they think that character would tip the scales or "ruin" the plot line for some reason. Category:Out of Game Category:Site Rules Category:Guides